


Fuel

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this supposed to be a beverage or a dessert?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt.](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Pirouline-Hot-Chocolate-Cocktail_zps1bb749d7.jpg.html) Title comes from [this Metallica song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuXyKD3tyzQ). (Yes, I have finally caved and branched out from Led Zeppelin/Page/Plant.) Also, there might be a slight other-fandom reference.

~*~

“Is this supposed to be a beverage or a dessert?” Castiel asked, poking at the cookie sticking out of the pile of whipped cream and marsmallows.

“Can't it be both?” Dean asked. “Fuel for the road. You've got your caffeine, your sugar. Chocolate's all kinds of good for you, right? Help me out here, Sammy.”

“Um, right. It's got antioxidants.” Sam waved a hand at the three mugs. “I hear it's even good for your serotonin levels … if angels … have ... serotonin levels.”

“We do not,” Castiel said, though in the interest of honesty he felt compelled to add, “though our vessels obviously do.”

“Right, so, drink up!” Dean clapped him on the shoulder.

Castiel rolled his eyes but complied. The beverage was not unpleasant.

Dean, on the other hand, clearly found it extremely pleasurable, if the sounds he was making were any indication. In Castiel's experience, they were. That was a bit troubling, in fact.

“Dean!” Sam hissed. “Could you tone it down a bit before we get thrown out?”

“What, I'm not allowed to enjoy my hot chocolate?”

“Not that much, and not in public,” Sam muttered.

Castiel smiled. That did give him some ideas for … later.


End file.
